


Heard You're Looking for a Boyfriend

by Castiell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Jealousy, Karaoke, Karaoke shenanigans!, Love Triangles, M/M, but not really, iwaoi - Freeform, slight angst, ushioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiell/pseuds/Castiell
Summary: His soft, musical tone wasn't enough to get Iwaizumi to look up. Annoyed, Oikawa turned around, his back facing the audience as he focused instead on the song."Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah, and there isn't anything they could of said or done?"As Oikawa was drawn into the song, he turned around once more, this time with his eyes closed as he piped out the lyrics, his body swaying in time with the beat."And everyday I see you on your own, and I can't believe that you're alone-"In-between the blasting music, Oikawa heard sounds of a small commotion; confused murmurings and steady footsteps growing louder.He opened his eyes mid-lyric only to find Shiratorizawa's captain standing right in front of him on the stage.“But I overheard your girls and-Ushiwaka? What the fuck?”As if this were a scene from a romance novel, Ushijima produced a microphone from thin air and without missing a beat, started singing, “That you’re looking for a boyfriend, I see that-”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Heard You're Looking for a Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the absolutely adorable Tiktok by @ukekawa (https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJT2e9kW/) I didn't even ship UshiOi until I stumbled upon their account and now...Well now I'm writing fanfiction about it, so

“This is it. This is what we’ve been building towards for the past...for a _while_. You’re gonna get back to that room, sing your little soul out, and secure his utmost dearest praises and unabashed affections. If this night doesn’t end in a steamy make out session, it will be considered a fail. So go out there and-”

The flushing of a toilet interrupted Tooru Oikawa’s very much outward monologue. The young man standing in front of the sink tore his gaze away from the one in the mirror and met the eyes of his teammate leaving the stall behind him. 

“And win his heart?”

“Watch your hands, Mattsun.” 

Oikawa released his grip on the sink and walked towards the bathroom door, taking a steadying breath before pulling it open. He turned around with a grin of absolute confidence. 

“Yeah. I’m gonna win his heart.”

It was dim inside the communal karaoke room. Smoke pouring out from the fog machines lining the wall shifted colors from deep red to neon blue, as the bouncing multi-colored ceiling lights blinked along to the blasting music. 

Entering the room, Oikawa instantly zeroed in on the brunette man of his desires, seated in the corner with the rest of their teammates. 

“See, Iwa-Chan?” Oikawa started as he pulled up a chair next to the vice captain. “We didn’t have to spend money for a private room, we got the whole place to ourselves!”

“That’s because it’s a Tuesday night and they close at 9:30 p.m.” 

“Which means we have a whole hour left! So come on, are you going to sing with me or not?”

“That would be an or not.”

Oikawa pouted, before remembering that his expression couldn’t be seen in the shadowy lights. That only caused him to pout some more. 

“Yahaba? Watari?”

Both boys, currently stuffing their face with shrimp chips and pork belly, looked up, ignoring Oikawa’s follow-up question of how that could possibly taste good together. 

“We’ll join you after we eat!” Was what Oikawa thought was said; it was hard to understand the muffled assurances.

Oikawa pretended to wipe a tear from his cheek. “Your beloved captain, thrown into the fray alone. Fine, I see how it is.”

Stoically ignoring the sarcastic clapping that followed him as he took the stage, the Aoba Johsai leader pretended to casually thumb through the establishment’s selection of well-known pop songs and classic rock ballads. In actuality, he was peering at Iwaizumi from the corner of his eye. He seemed to be engaging in dialogue with Matsukawa, who had finally returned from the bathroom. 

"You're never gonna believe who I saw in the lobby-" Mattsun was saying.

The conversation seemed animated, and silently Oikawa lamented on how easy it was for everyone else to pull Iwaizumi in, when he himself seemed to be constantly rebuffed. It was like the boy was shooting him down on purpose! Oikawa found it impossible to get his dear friend to show anything other than sarcasm or disdain in most of their daily conversation, especially when there were other people present. 

_Well that's about to change,_ Oikawa thought to himself smugly as he glanced back at the musical choices before him. His gaze fell on the perfect song as if by chance, and he drew it from the stack as triumphantly as King Arthur would his sword from stone. 

It took seconds for the song to start up after selection, precious moments Oikawa used to settle his few nerves and prepare himself for what was sure to be the performance of a lifetime.

He looked out across the nearly empty room. None of his teammates were looking at the stage. The second years were still eating fervently as if they had never before been fed and the rest of the third years were gathered around talking together. 

_I'll grab their attention soon enough_ , was a reassurance quickly interrupted when someone actually did catch his eye. A couple of strangers had entered the quiet karaoke room, and one of them, a towering boy leading the pack, seemed determined on holding eye contact. 

There was something familiar about the newcomer, a feeling that the setter couldn't confirm as the beginning notes of the song started up.

_🎶Your boy boy b-b-b-b-boyfriend🎶_

"Boy boy b-b-b-b-boyfriend." Oikawa started, practically whispering the lyrics. His soft tone wasn't enough to get Iwaizumi to look up, but it did cause the staring boy to strengthen his gaze. Annoyed, Oikawa turned around, his back facing the audience as he focused instead on the song. 

_"🎶Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah, and there isn't anything they could of said or done?🎶"_

As Oikawa was drawn further into the song, he turned around once more, this time with eyes closed as he piped out the lyrics, his body moving in time with the beat. 

_"🎶And everyday I see you on your own, and I can't believe that you're alone-🎶"_

In-between the blasting music, Oikawa heard sounds of a small commotion; confused murmurings and steady footsteps growing louder. He opened his eyes mid-lyric only to find Shiratorizawa's captain standing right in front of him on the stage. 

_“But I overheard your girls and-_ Ushiwaka? _What the fuck?_ ”

As if this were a scene from a romance novel, Ushijima produced a microphone from thin air and without missing a beat, started singing, _“🎶That you’re looking for a boyfriend, I see that-🎶"_

“This is my solo, you lumbering tree motherfucker, you are not going to steal my spotlight AGAIN-”

Oikawa’s words didn’t seem to have an impact. Instead, Ushijima simply took a step closer, serenading as if he had written the song himself. 

_"🎶Don’t be scared to come put your trust in me-🎶"_

“FIRST NATIONALS, NOW THIS-”

Ushijima took one more step forward. He grasped the forgotten microphone clasped loosely in Oikawa’s hand and brought it up once more to the boy’s lips. 

“Why don’t we be on the same team for once, Toruu?”

“Only my lovers get to call me that.” Oikawa snapped, forgetting the microphone was right in front of his mouth. He winced as the words echoed around the karaoke bar. 

Now everyone really would be staring at them. Including Iwaizumi…

Fine. Ushijima wanted to sing? He would get the duet of his life. 

_“🎶All I want to be is your boyfriend,🎶”_ Ushijima picked up where they had left off as if there had been no interruption. 

Oikawa would be damned if he’d be upstaged, however, _“🎶Can’t fight that🎶”_

_“🎶Let me down you know I’m coming right back🎶”_

Oikawa tried not to ponder on how fitting the lyrics were for Ushijima. Ever since the Spring High Preliminaries had ended, he had been running into Oikawa more times than chance would ever allow, unreservedly asking to go to a coffee shop after school, or for Oikawa to visit him at work. He couldn't decide whether his stubbornness was more admirable or annoying.

When was he going to realize the only thing they had in common was losing to Karasuno?

_“🎶I don’t care at all what you done before-🎶”_

_I do care_ , Oikawa thought persistently, _we’ll beat you in a game if it kills me._

In unison the two boys sang together, inches apart from the other, _“🎶All I really want is to be your boyfriend🎶"_

Despite himself, Oikawa felt heat rush to his cheeks as he musically professed his urge to be this someone’s significant other. Who wouldn’t blush in a situation like this? Ushijima was refusing to break eye contact, his brooding olive eyes just barely eclipsed by shaggy hair falling into his face. 

More than that, there was a smile, hesitant at first but slowly widening as Oikawa continued to sing with increasing passion. It was a nice smile, it made Oikawa want to tell him that he should smile more. 

Oikawa broke eye contact only when wolf whistles and clapping broke through the booming music. He turned toward the audience, where Shiratorizawa’s bastard team members were encouraging their captain with eager grins and rallying cheers. Aoba Johsai’s team, on the other hand, looked like they were attending a funeral. For a moment, even the food lay forgotten in front of them as they stared up at the stage in shock.

But where was Iwaizumi?

Leave it to him to refuse Oikawa the attention he tried so desperately to attain. Even openly flirting with the enemy team’s captain wasn’t enough to stir him!

_Oh well, I’m already singing, might as well have fun._

“ _🎶Let me take a little moment to find the right words🎶”_ Oikawa warbled, almost breaking into laughter when Ushijima dutifully became his back-up singer, _“🎶(to find the right words🎶)”_

He stepped closer to the fellow captain before twirling around him with true showmanship. "🎶So _when I kick it to you it ain’t something that you’ve heard🎶"_

_"🎶(Something that you’ve heard)🎶"_

Together they sang, " _🎶_ _I_ _don’t know what kind of guy that you prefer, but I know I gotta put myself not first🎶_

Oikawa and Ushijima’s volume increased louder and louder as the song went along, both of them leading up to the chorus until Oikawa was ready to belt Big Time Rush’s famed lyrics when-

“Oikawa, get off the stage.” 

Oikawa whipped around to see Iwaizumi, glaring at Ushijima as if he had just service aced them. 

“Uh, I would, Iwa-chan. But I’m kind of in the middle of a song here.”

“You’re not seriously doing this, are you?”

Oikawa glanced behind him, where Ushijima wasn’t even paying any mind to the conversation, as if he considered it inconsequential. 

“I can’t have my partner here-”

Did Iwaizumi just cringe? Did Ushijima just _grin?_

“-Stealing the spotlight. If you’re gonna stay on this stage, then you gotta sing.” 

_“🎶Can’t you see all I really wanna be is your boyfriend? Can’t fight that. Let me down you know I’m coming right back-🎶”_

Both the song and the singing continued as Iwaizumi marched off the stage in a huff. Oikawa turned back to Ushijima who was continuing to act as if nothing had happened. What had he been expecting, for Iwaizumi to grab a microphone and join in on the love ballad?

Oikawa’s voice trailed off, as from the corner of his eye, he saw his teammate take the stage once more, carrying an honest-to-god microphone. 

Even Ushijima stopped singing as Iwaizumi, with a face as red as a cherry and a voice as monotone as he could possibly make it amidst all the stuttering, picked up where the two boys had left off. 

It was the first time in forever he was maintaining direct eye contact with Oikawa that didn’t involve rolling eyes, as he sang, _“🎶If you tell me where, I’m waiting here. Everyday like-like slum-dog millionaire. Bigger than-_ Fuck _-the Twilight love affair-🎶”_

The song still wasn’t over, but the Aoba Johsai cheered for their vice captain regardless. Iwaizumi held out a hand to Oikawa, an offering to walk off the stage together. 

_“🎶I’ll be here, boy I swear🎶”_

“Iwa-Chan-”

_“🎶That you’re looking for a boyfriend-🎶”_

“Ushi?”

_“🎶I see that🎶”_

“Guys-”

_“🎶Give me time, you know I’m gonna be there🎶”_

_“🎶Don’t be scared to come put your trust in me🎶”_

In a duet no one was expecting, Ushijima and Iwaizumi sang together through gritted teeth, “ _🎶Can’t you see, all I really wanna be-🎶”_

 _“🎶IS YOUR BOYFRIEND! CAN’T FIGHT THAT🎶”_ Oikawa belted out, startling them both.

Leave it up to them to totally steal his moment; love interests aside, this was _his_ time to shine.

“ _🎶I don’t care at all what you’ve done before,🎶”_ Unconsciously, Oikawa looked to his side where Ushijima was content to stand there and provide back-up vocals. Despite himself, Oikawa smiled at him. 

“Oikawa, come on,” Iwaizumi staked his claim on Oikawa by gently pulling his arm in the direction of the stairs. Oikawa turned to see the softest expression Iwaizumi had ever worn, one akin to pleading, on the boy's face. “Come back with me, okay?”

Automatically Oikawa took a step in his direction, but he was stopped short by a tender pressure on the opposite arm. 

“Oikawa,” Ushijima didn’t act as if he were on a karaoke stage in front of two whole volleyball teams. Instead, he smiled at Oikawa as if he were the only one in the room. “I want you to be my-”

 _“🎶YOUR BOY BOY B-B-B-B-BOYFRIEND🎶”_ Iwaizumi was yelling more than actual singing, as if he wanted to drown out whatever Ushijima’s next words were going to be. 

Wakatoshi was nothing if not up for the challenge, and he responded with his low gravelly voice in kind, _“🎶Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend🎶”_

Once more the two boys sang together, both clutching one of Oikawa’s arms and rendering him unable to join along. 

_“🎶Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend🎶”_

_“🎶Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend🎶”_ With each line, their voices became stronger, more sure in the lyrics they sang. 

_“🎶Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend🎶”_

_“🎶Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend🎶”_

_“🎶All I really want is to be your boyfriend🎶”_

The final notes of the song finally tapered out, leaving just three boys standing on a karaoke stage, all slightly out of breath but being cheered on regardless by their respective teams. 

“You guys look like an idol group!” Mattsun called out with a laugh. 

Immediately on either side of him the boy dropped their grip on his arm. Their stares didn't drop, however, as they waited for a response, a movement, an _answer_. 

Oikawa turned to look, first at his former enemy turned shadow, an unknown variable who could be the start of something new, and then to the left, where the childhood friend who was always a constant stood, just like he always did, by Oikawa’s side. 

He grinned. “Well, what song do you boys want to sing next?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


End file.
